Pride
by Edibna
Summary: Instead of Astrid, Stoick chases after Hiccup to confront him about his new talents. COMPLETE
1. Leaving

What if: Stoick followed Hiccup instead of Astrid?

Pride.

Finally, Stoick felt something other than disappointment and shame for his son. Finally, his son was doing something right. He was actually doing well in the ring, he had seen it himself! He had seen Hiccup bring down a Gronkle, and be in one piece! None of the villagers had exaggerated anything when they told of his uncanny ability to take down dragons, without so much as a weapon!

He wondered how he had learned to do such things. Stoick had never taught him, he had been too busy running the village. Gobber didn't, because none of the other trainees could come close to what Hiccup did.

So how was his son so good at fighting dragons?

Stoick chose not to mull over this, and toned his ears to the other kids, who were sitting near him in Mead Hall. He knew a few of their names: Snotlout, Fishlegs, and then the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Then there was the Hofferson girl. No matter how many times he was told, he just could not remember her name.

_Oh well _He thought.

"Dude, I can't believe Hiccup won!" Snotlout said excitedly. "I mean, he gets to _kill _the Nightmare tomorrow!" The other tens agreed. Well, all except for one.

"He didn't deserve to win" The Hofferson girl muttered, with her arms crossed over her chest. Stoick felt a pang of anger towards her. How could she say that about his son? He did deserve to win. "Come on guys, he was the worst Viking Berk has ever seen, and then just all of the sudden he can take down dragons? He's training with someone."

"Oh come on, Astrid." Snotlout said. "That's crazy! Hiccup is amazing at fighting dragons. You're just mad because someone is better than you at something."

"He's not better than me, he's just good at sneaking off and paying someone to teach him." Astrid said. "Every day, right after training, he runs off somewhere. Where do you think he goes? To look at the stars?"

"Well, okay that's weird," Ruffnut said, coming into the conversation "But-"

"But nothing! He is hiding something, and I am going to find out. I saw him run towards the blacksmith after training. I'm going to follow him." Astrid said, standing to go walk out of Mead Hall.

Stoick stood up as well, and made it over to the Hofferson girl. He was angry at her, not only for saying things about his son, but actually having a point. If anyone was going to follow Hiccup and find out where he had been going, it was Stoick.

"Stay right there, Hofferson." Stoick said, earning shocked looks from all the teenagers. "If anyone goes after Hiccup it will be me."

The girl gaped at him for awhile, before stuttering out the reply of, 'Of course, sir'. He walked past her, out the door, and towards the blacksmith. It was in good timing too, because Hiccup was just now leaving. He was carrying a woven basket, which he had slung over his shoulder, and was looking around madly, as if anyone would follow him. Stoick made sure to keep out of his sight, and follow quietly. Well, as quietly as a seven foot two Viking could.

Hiccup walked through the forest like it was his second home, Stoick noticed. He seemed to recognize every turn and every branch, even though it was Stoick who was supposed to know this forest. A small bubble of apprehension built up inside of Stoick. What if Hiccup actually paid someone else to train him? He certainly had the money, but did he have the stupidity?

Then, Hiccup came to a small hole between two rocks. He climbed through, forcing his father to squeeze through it as well. There he saw the most beautiful coves he had ever laid eyes on. Stoick didn't have time to really look at it though, for Hiccup was already climbing down to solid ground.

"Leaving!" Hiccup said. "We're leaving! Let's pack up. You and me are taking a little vacation… forever." He bent down and opened his basket, muttering an 'Aw man'.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said, now hopping to the ground. Hiccup's last sentence rang in his ears. Leaving? Why was Hiccup leaving? Everything was going right with him! And besides, who was he going with?

The aforementioned boy jumped at the noise and tripped over a nearby rock. Normally Stoick would have rolled his eyes at Hiccup for being so clumsy, but that seemed to be in the back of his mind.

"Dad?" Hiccup said nervously "Oh gods, what are you, uh- What are you doing here?"

"Leaving?" Stoick replied. "You're leaving?"

"Dad, I just- um, I was just joking!"

"Joking? You sounded pretty serious to me." Stoick said, knowing Hiccup was lying. "No more lies. I want to know what's going on. I heard the Hofferson girl talking in Mead Hall, and she said some things. And I hate to say that those things are starting to make sense."

"Uh, well what did she, uh, say?" Hiccup looked around him wildly, as if he were expecting a dragon to pop out of nowhere.

"She said you were training with someone, and that's how you got to be so good in the ring." Stoick said. "That wouldn't happen to be true, would it?"

Hiccup looked as if he were fumbling for an answer in his mind, but then Stoick's attention was called to the sound of rustling and snapping twigs behind him.

"What in Thor's name-" He began, only to be cut off by his son, who grabbed his arm.

"Dad!" Hiccup said, "Dad, uh, you're right! I have been training with someone! I'm so sorry Dad."

Stoick turned back on his son, ignoring the fact that his instincts told him not to, or the fact that Hiccup's apology seemed insincere. He had gotten an explanation from his son, one that made all of this make sense. "You mean you hired someone to train you? Someone other than Gobber?" He accused "How could you?"

"Dad, uh lets, go back to the village. I'll explain there." Hiccup said, still looking around him. "It's a simple story actually."

Stoick took a moment to nod. He went to turn around and lead Hiccup back to the village, when a black blob caught his eye. Then, It was running towards him. And as it got close, Stoick could see it was a dragon, but none like he had ever seen before. It was black as night. Could this be the dreaded Night Fury?

"Hiccup!" Stoick called, hoping his son would not be in the way of the sure fight to come. "Get out of here! I'll take care of-"

But Stoick was cut off by Hiccup rushing in front of him and the dragon. Stoick knew it was suicide, and balled his fists. No dragon was going to mess with his son, Night Fury or not.

Then, Hiccup put his hands up in a surrender-like fashion.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said. "Toothless, no! It's okay! He's nice, he's…. he's my dad."

The dragon was on its hind legs, prepared to strike, but at the sound of Hiccup's voice, he froze, then came down on all four legs. He was glaring at Stoick, but had no problem letting Hiccup go behind him and put his hand behind his head. Stoick wanted to attack but he knew he couldn't with Hiccup standing near the dragon.

"Hiccup, get away from the dragon." Stoick coaxed. "Let me handle this."

"No Dad." Hiccup said, determination etched on his face. "Dad, I need you to listen to me. I want you to meet someone."

"I will, as soon as you get away-"

"No Dad!" Hiccup said, cutting the man off. "I want you to meet Toothless. He uh, well he's my dragon."

It took the man a moment to digest this.

"_Your _dragon?" Stoick said. "What do you mean your dragon? Hiccup, just get away from it!"

"Dad, no! Toothless won't hurt me!" There was a pause. "And I won't let you hurt him."

The dragon hissed Stoick's way, making the man unsure if he could even hurt the thing without any weapon. How could he have left his axe at the house!

"What are you saying?"

"I tried to explain it to you, Dad." Hiccup said. "How I couldn't kill dragons, and that was true! But you never listen…"

"Just say it Hiccup!" Stoick snapped.

His son paused a moment, before taking a deep breath. "This dragon… is my best friend."

"Wha-" Stoick began, but did not finish. He looked closely at Hiccup, and saw that he was not standing behind the dragon, just to stand there, but he was leaning on it. It was like a crutch for him, and emotional crutch.

Something snapped inside Stoick, making him tighten his balled fists, and begin to walk towards the dragon and Hiccup. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill the dragon for brainwashing his son, for making him betray his tribe! He was in a rage, one that only one thing could stop.

Hiccup's voice.

"Dad! Don't do this, please. Just let me explain!" Hiccup yelled.

Stoick stopped his movement, his anger now directed towards his son. He knew he could never hit Hiccup, for he was too much like his mother for Stoick to ever lay a hand on. But, he could yell, and that was what he planned to do.

"Explain what? How you're a traitor!" Stoick yelled. "Making a dragon your pet… I should have known. I should have seen the signs!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I just-"

"You just what? Enjoyed lying to us? For once in my life, Hiccup, … I was proud of you! "

"Now, I'm traitor." Hiccup said. "I know, I know. But I am not giving up Toothless. He was there for me when you weren't! And I am glad I am his friend. And you can go back and tell the village that."

"You're damn right I will." Stoick said, "But they also need to know why. Why would you ever do… this. Three hundred years and you are-"

"The first Viking to let a dragon go." Hiccup said. "I know that too. Yes, I caught this dragon, I took down this Night Fury… But I let him go."

"You took him down?" Stoick said, genuinely shocked. The he remembered the night a few weeks ago when Hiccup claimed he had shot down a Night Fury. Had he been telling the truth?

"Yes. And then I let him go."

"…Why? You could have had everything!"

"But I couldn't Dad! I was the first Viking who couldn't- wouldn't even kill a dragon. I didn't kill him, because when I looked into his eyes I saw myself!"

In his own shock, Stoick noticed that the dragon blinked, as if he, too, were shocked. He looked at Hiccup with round eyes, like they were grateful to him.

Stoick was taken aback.

"And you know what? I'm glad I did, because for the first time, I have someone who actually cares for me, not just for what I do."

Stoick did not know how to reply, but his son did. Without warning Hiccup jumped on the Night Fury, and rode off into the now setting sun, leaving the chief alone.

Oh how he wanted to feel angry at Hiccup. He wanted to go back to the tribe and tell them he didn't even _have_ a son, but he knew he couldn't do that. Hiccup had done something that no Viking had ever done before. He tamed a dragon. He went against every custom Vikings had set down.

But he was also the first Viking to ever _ride _a dragon, and Stoick had just seen it.

And as the chief thought of the amazing thing is son had done, he felt a newly familiar feeling for his son.

Pride.

_**Okay, Okay. DO NOT FLAME ME! This is just something I thought would be nice to write. This may not be what you were expecting, but I thought that maybe Stoick would have a different view since he saw firsthand what Hiccup had done. He was angry, but then he thought about it. If people like it, I would make it more than a oneshot, and then continue. But only if people ask for it. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. The Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYP. I think I forgot to say this on the last chapter. Haha.**

Stoick walked back to the tribe with a numb heart. It was a long walk, and, in a way, Stoick was glad it was.

In only a matter of minutes, he had lost his son, and been thrown into something he would have never thought possible. He was seeing changes between two worlds: dragons and humans. Never before had a dragon cared for a human. Likewise, a human had never cared for a dragon, yet Hiccup was the first.

Those two had gone against everything that was supposedly set in stone, and Stoick knew he should be angry with him for it, but he couldn't. He was proud of Hiccup. Even now, as everything began to sink in, he saw what Hiccup had done. He had boldly gone where no Viking had ever gone before, and that took courage.

And Stoick saw that.

Soon his walk was over though, and Stoick found himself back in Berk. The villagers were going on their merry way like nothing had ever happened. They were all unaware that their new 'prodigy' had run off.

"'Ey, Stoick!" Called the familiar voice of Gobber from somewhere off to Stoick's right. "There ya are!"

Stoick stopped and waited for his friend to hobble up to him though he was n no mood to talk. "What do you want Gobber? I need to get back to the house."

"Well, just to talk to ya. Listen, I heard some of the teens talkin' about how you followed Hiccup. Did ya?" Gobber asked.

Stoick sighed. If there was anyone to trust, it would be Gobber. The man had been his close friend since they were kids. Hopefully, he would understand what he saw.

"Yes, I did, Gobber. But, what I found- I can't explain it here. Can you follow me to the house?"

Gobber seemed shocked with Stoick's answer, but agreed to go to the house. They were both quiet and Stoick could tell Gobber was worried about Hiccup. He knew the boy just as well as Stoick did and the first thing that came to his mind- well, wasn't pretty.

They passed many people along the way and all of them eyed Stoick warily. He knew that he looked angry; he always did when he was troubled, and Gobber was one of the only people that every knew the difference. That was one of the reasons he could trust him.

"What's this all about, Stoick?" Gobber said as his friend shut the heavy door to his home with a slam. "What did ya see?"

Stoick paused "Gobber, I saw where Hiccup goes after training… He sneaks off into the forest and goes to this… cove like place."

"…And?"

"Well, at first I thought he was training with someone else, just so he could be good with the dragons, and he even told me that himself but then-"

"You found out he wasn't training with someone… didn't ya?"

"No" Stoick said, shaking his head. "_He _was the one training someone… something. Gobber, he was training a dragon on that cove."

For a moment Gobber looked at Stoick with all the seriousness in the world and Stoick thought he was digesting what had just been said. Then, he began to laugh, as if he had been told the funniest joke in the world. Stoick on the other hand kept his face straight. It took a moment for Gobber to realize Stoick was serious.

"Something tells me … yer not jokin'" Gobber said.

"No, I'm serious, Gobber. The thing charged me as soon as it saw me with Hiccup."

"Did you kill it?" Gobber said "I mean, without a weapon? What kind was it?"

"No, I didn't kill it. Hiccup ran in front of it before it even came close. He was talking to it… like it was a human… He called it Toothless."

"Toothless? Now who in Thor's name names a dragon Toothless? Even a Terror has teeth!"

"Oh this was no Terror." Stoick said. "The dragon was like nothing I had ever seen. I… I think it was a Night Fury."

"Wha'! A Night Fury!" Gobber said in shock. "By the Gods! What did it look like?"

"Dark black. Medium sized. It was like no other dragon."

"An' Hiccup tamed it?"

"I wouldn't say tamed, Gobber. It didn't seem too tame when it was charging at me."

"Well, What did ya do?"

"I was going to attack it, to protect Hiccup, but he ran around me and calmed it down. Then walked up to it."

"And it didn't attack him?" Gobber asked. "'Cause even a calm dragon will attack if it's mad."

"No, in fact, It calmed down even more so."

"What did ya tell Hiccup?"

"Well, to get away from it, of course! But the stubborn boy refused to listen to me, he stood behind it the entire time. And the whole time he did, the dragon was calm."

Gobber's eyebrows almost reached his helmet. "Really?"

"Yeah, and then he told me that he _actually _shot it down that night, the one where he-"

"Oh yeah, I remember, and I'm not surprised he did. That invention of his really was good, when he wasn't hitting Vikings with it." Gobber said. "He had ideas, that boy."

"But that's not the shocking part, Gobber! He also told me that… that dragon is his best friend."

Gobber didn't reply for a moment. He only sat there, with his eyebrows raised, staring at Stoick.

"Gobber… are you okay?" Stoick finally asked.

"Yeah, I just- I'm just thinking… Where is he, where is Hiccup?"

"He flew off after telling me he was proud of what he did." Stoick said.

"Flew off? You mean on the dragon?"

"Yeah. He just climbed on it and flew away."

"Wow…Who would have thought it? And what do you think of all this?" Gobber asked, turning his eyes on Stoick.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think… of yer son, if I can even call him that, flying off on his best friend the Night Fury? Are you angry, sad, upset?"

"I'm proud." Stoick said

"What's that?"

"I'm proud of Hiccup."

"Uh, Care to explain?"

"I'm proud of Hiccup for what he did. He went against Viking ways, when he knew what we thought. He didn't kill that dragon, and I'm proud he didn't. On that day, he gained a friend. I'm proud because of his courage… to befriend a dragon."

Gobber went into another silence, with his eyebrows raised again, and his eyes on Stoick. Then he raised his one hand, and brought it across his face with a _slap!_

"Gobber!" Stoick said, "What in Odin's name are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just makin' sure I'm awake and this isn't all some crazy dream."

"I won't lie, I wish it was."

"Well, What are ya gonna do? Hiccup needs to know what ya feel, ya know."

"I know, plus his final exam is tomorrow. How are we going to break it to the village?"

"Something tells me everyone else isn't going to as warm to what Hiccup did as you were."

"And I even yelled at him." Stoick said with a dark chuckle. "Gods, could you imagine what the whole village would do?"

"I have a feeling Hiccup would become more than the village screw up."

"Ha, no kidding."

"Look, we need to find Hiccup before tomorrow, and explain all this to 'im. He couldn't have gotten far."

"He has a Night Fury, plus he packed all his stuff. He had it in a basket."

Gobber sighed. "We need to try, Stoick. And if we don't find 'im. We could always lie and say he got sick or somethin'. That will give us more time."

Stoick sighed and wiped his eyes. All he could hope for was that he could find his son before he got himself killed, or worse. He got too far away…

If only one thing, he didn't want Hiccup to think he hated him.

_With Hiccup and Toothless… _(Back to when he flew off- Toothless POV)

It was a strange day to Toothless when Hiccup wasn't talking, or fidgeting on his back, or tweaking something on his saddle. But this time, Hiccup was silent. And with his silence, Toothless continued to feel worse and worse. Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to Hiccup's father. Maybe if he had just been nicer…

"Toothless," Hiccup said, as if he knew what the dragon was thinking. "Don't think this is your fault. I knew me being a prodigy wouldn't last. I always knew I never belonged in Berk."

Toothless had always wondered how Hiccup could almost tell what he was thinking. Sometimes, of course, the boy was as off as could be, and when Toothless wanted food, he took him flying. Then, ther were times like this, where the two were almost in sync.

"I never fit in. I was never a true… Viking. All I did was mess things up for my dad… and well, everyone really. Somehow, I knew I would never be a dragon killing Viking." Hiccup sighed. "I just didn't want to leave… with my dad thinking of me as a traitor."

There was another silence, and a moment with Toothless' sympathy. Then Toothless felt something again, and his eyes narrowed into slits. It was the pull of the Queen.

He inadvertently swerved into some fog, alerting Hiccup who asked what was wrong. Toothless had no response, for he was thinking of ways to get Hiccup as far away as possible from the Queen. That plan failed when the two suddenly found themselves surrounded by other dragons.

With the pull of the Queen, and the worry of what Hiccup was about to witness Toothless didn't know when he ignored Hiccup's plea for them to get out of there, or when he jerked his head to get Hiccup's hand off of him. His mind was so preoccupied that he had no idea what he was doing.

Then the island came into view. He felt Hiccup go stiff and hold on to his saddle a bit harder. The dragons around them eyed Toothless warily, as if they knew bringing a human to the Queen was dangerous. Toothless didn't blame them. It was dangerous to bring a human to Her.

"Woah!" Hiccup cried as they plummeted into the volcano of their nest. They circled the areas where She rested, hopefully gaining no attention to themselves. He found a place to land and brought Hiccup there, hiding behind a rock.

"Well, it's satisfying to know that all our food is being dumped down a hole." Hiccup said. Toothless had to agree. If it was just a hole down there, it would be a major waste of food.

A Gronkle soon came to the hole and Toothless noticed that he had no food. A small fish was dropped which was nowhere near the food the queen wanted. She growled and came out of her residence, eating the Gronkle with one bite. On his back Hiccup leaned back and gasped.

"What… is that?" He said in a whisper. Toothless wished he could have smacked himself. When in danger from a giant dragon queen, you're not supposed to talk!

Hiccup's whisper seemed to catch the Queen's attention as she opened three eyes on one side of her face to look at Toothless and Hiccup. Both of them agreed at the moment to get out of there as fast as they could, but not without almost getting eaten by the Queen.

A Zippleback was caught as every dragon in the Den raced off. Toothless felt a strong pang of sympathy towards that dragon. After all it was because of him that he was now a part of the Queen's dinner.

"Oh my gods, Toothless, what was that!" Hiccup yelled as they raced away. "I mean, every dragon I have ever seen- what the Hel? It's almost like she's… she your queen!"

Toothless gave a curt nod, and put all of his focus on getting back to their safe cove. It might be where Hiccups father found them, but that was the closest thing to safe they would ever get.

As soon as they landed, Hiccup was off his back and pacing on the ground. He was thinking and Toothless knew not to bug him when he was thinking.

He wandered off to one of the far corners of the cove, often where Hiccup would come in at. He was relieved, not only to be away from the Queen, but also relieved that he gotten Hiccup out of there safely.

That was when Toothless heard voices.

At first, the dragon thought he was going crazy. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you rescue your best friend from a giant dictator dragon. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. But then he heard them again.

One was familiar, and he knew it was the man that Hiccup told him was his father, but the next voice was completely different.

Was the man bringing more people to take them down?

"Are ya crazy Stoick? There is no way that Hiccup would be dumb enough to come back here. This is where he just left!" The unknown man said. Toothless listened closely. They were pretty far away, for they had not even reached the cove's entrance.

"I know, Gobber, I know. I'm hoping that maybe Hiccup might have left some clues as to where he flew off to." Hiccup's father replied.

"He flew off! Do ya think that he will really leave a trail? He probably thinks you went back an banished him from the tribe!"

Toothless was now curious. Isn't that what he had already done?

"Oh Thor, he probably does!"

"Now Stoick don't go assumin' things…"

Hiccup's father groaned. "But you said it yourself, Gobber! Wouldn't you feel the same way if you were in his situation? Ugh! Why couldn't have I explained everything to him _before _he flew off!"

"He's probably just scared. It's not every day your father, who is the chief of a dragon killing Viking tribe, finds out that your best friend is a dragon."

They were at the entrance now, but Toothless didn't feel as threatened as he did the last time the man had come here. The man sounded like he regretted letting Hiccup fly off. Now, Toothless was not going to let him anywhere near his rider but the dragon had some trust in Hiccup's father.

The two descended to the bottom of the cove, where Toothless stood in a defensive motion, Hiccup was still somewhere far away, pacing about the Queen. He had no idea his father was so close.

After what seemed like hours, Toothless came into both the unknown man's and Hiccup's Father's view. The two froze.

"Uh, Stoick." The unknown man said. "Is that the Night Fury ya mentioned?"

Hiccup's father took deep breath. "Yes."

"Does he always look like he wants to rip our head off?"

Toothless snorted at the thought. He wasn't exactly angry at the moment. In fact, he thought he looked rather docile.

"No, he looked even worse when I saw him last time. I think this time he is more… friendly."

"Glad I wasn't here last time, then." The unknown man joked. Hiccup's father rolled his eyes, and came a step closer to Toothless. He didn't mind. As the unknown man said, he could rip their heads off…

Plus, Toothless didn't sense any weapons on the two. The only metal he could even smell was the unknown man's hand, which looked strangely like a cup.

"My son calls you Toothless, right?" Hiccup's father said. Toothless replied with a simple nod, which he hoped both of them would understand. They seemed to. "You're his dragon, correct?"

Toothless nodded again.

"Well then," The unknown man said "If yer here, then Hiccup must be around somewhere, right?"

Toothless had no reply for the unknown man.

"Look" Hiccup's father said. "Gobber here is a friend of mine. He is here to help me find my son. We're not here to hurt him, or kill him. We need to talk to him."

Toothless eyed Gobber curiously, but had no time to pass judgment on him. Footsteps made themselves known from behind the dragon, and a worried Hiccup came into view.

"Toothless? Where did you-" Hiccup said, stopping when he came face to face with his father.

"Oh great..."

_**Yes, I decided to continue! Not just because people asked for it, but because I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I have had nothing to do but write these past few days. The few days before Christmas sucks! (Unless you don't celebrate it, then umm….. hi?). So I hope I finish this, but be warned, I SUCK AT DEADLINES. Plus after Christmas I will be up at my Mom's and I don't get the computer much up there. I am gonna have WAY too much time to write though. So when I do get back, expect about two or three long chapters.**_

_**Oh, and I did make Gobber have more of an accent in my story. To me, his Is more noticeable than Stoick's, which really doesn't affect his speech too much. With Gobber, sometimes I had to replay the scene to understand him.**_


	3. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the characters.**

Gobber had seen his fair share of awkward moments in his days, with training teenagers and all, but he had to admit, this one took the cake. On one side of it all, there was his close friend Stoick, who was the leader of dragon fighting Vikings. Then on the other side, stood his son Hiccup, who had just revealed that his best friend was a dragon. Then in the middle of it all was himself, and then a giant dragon that looked like it could eat them all in one bite.

Hiccup moved, and grabbed the reins of the dragons saddle, which Gobber had _no idea_ how the boy got on it. He pulled on it, and told the dragon that they needed to leave, though the dragon refused to move.

"Come on, you useless reptile!" Hiccup grunted. Stoick and Gobber both glanced at each other, worried how the dragon would react to the insult. It didn't seem to care. The dragon just continued to resist Hiccup's pull.

Finally it stood, jerking Hiccup forward in the process. It began to move towards Stoick and Gobber, which made him let go. Gobber backed up, nervous about having a dragon in close proximity when neither of them had a weapon-well, unless a cup as a hand could be used as a weapon. Stoick, on the other hand, took a deep breath, and stood his ground. To Gobber, the dragon looked threatening, but Stoick had said that it looked much more friendly than last time, and if he was willing to put his trust in a Night Fury, well that was his choice.

The dragon walked, with everyone's eyes on it, and sat on the ground next to Stoick. It wasn't touching him, but close enough that if the man took a step left, he would trip.

"Well," Gobber said. "It looks like he trusts ya."

Stoick looked down and back up with a shrug. He was brushing off the whole thing, Gobber could tell, but it was a big deal for him. He had a Night Fury sitting next to him for crying out loud!

Hiccup wasn't amused.

"Yeah okay, Toothless" He said glaring at the beast "Can we go now? I feel like I'm getting closer and to my death by standing here."

Stoick looked down with guilt, even with the dragon so close. Gobber, who was still standing a good ways away, moved a little closer, following Stoick's lead and trusting Hiccup's dragon. The dragon made a sound almost like a groan, and growled lightly, to get Hiccup's attention. It motioned its head in Stoick's direction. Neither of the older men had any clue what this meant, but Hiccup apparently did. He sighed.

"He wants me to listen to you two." Hiccup said "Apparently you have something to say."

Gobber looked at Stoick for reference, who shrugged in response. Both of them were at a loss at how in the world Hiccup got all of that from a motion of the dragon's head. They let it drop, however, when they saw the impatient look on his face, which was more than likely caused by discomfort. This was expected; look at the situation they were in!

"Look Hiccup," Stoick said, clearing his throat. "I need to tell you something before you leave, and I'm hoping- I'm hoping it will change your mind."

Hiccup glanced at the dragon, whose face was passive; not that Gobber expected anything different. Dragons didn't show any emotion… or so he thought. This one right in front of him was doing a pretty good job at proving him wrong.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from the dragon silenced him. With every passing minute, Gobber was starting to see the friendship between these two. It reminded him of Stoick and himself when they were younger.

"Look, I'm not mad at you for what you did, Hiccup." Stoick said, adjusting his Viking helmet. "In fact, I am the opposite of what you may think. I didn't go back to the village to tell everyone about this, I only told Gobber."

"Wait what…?" Hiccup said, with Stoick's response shocking him. "Why would you do that? Why _wouldn't_ you tell everyone?"

"Because I am proud of you, son." Stoick said.

The dragon's ear flicked as he looked at Stoick. Like Hiccup, he seemed to be shocked with the chief's response. "What you did took courage, and courage is something to be proud of."

It took Hiccup a moment to reply. "So… You're proud of me, because I broke all of the Viking rules, and befriended a dragon?"

"That takes courage." Stoick said, shrugging. "And however you say it, it doesn't change the fact that… dragons are not what Vikings think they are."

"And I now have to agree." Gobber said. "This guy may look scary as Hel, but he acts like a normal cat." The dragon's head jerked in his direction. "… or not."

"So that's why you're here? To tell me your proud of me?" Hiccup asked.

"Not just that." Stoick said. He took a step closer, and for a moment, Gobber thought the dragon was going to stop him, but apparently they had earned some more of his trust. He let him come closer to his son. "We need your help. You have a talent with dragons, and if you show people how you do it, well maybe they'll change like we did."

"Well, dad, don't you think that's a bit of a long shot? There are some villagers who-"

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, everyone likes you already! Plus, you have the final exam tomorrow. That'll give you a chance to show them what you've got. Son, this could work."

"Dad, I'm facing a _Nightmare!" _Gobber noticed the dragon stiffen when Hiccup said this. Neither Stoick nor Hiccup paid any mind, but Gobber saw it. He could tell that the dragon had a protective instinct over Hiccup. "Who knows if any of my tricks will work on it? The only dragon I've actually trained is Toothless."

"Well, what about the stuff ya do in the ring?" Gobber asked. "I mean, I know now that you weren't actually hurting the dragons, but every time ya came near them…"

"I was stopping the other trainees from hurting them. There are some things that just … make dragons happy."

"Well, will they work on the Nightmare?" Stoick asked.

"That's the thing, I ... have no clue, and I'd rather not fail in front of the entire village for the millionth time. Especially when it's this important."

"Well, what about Toothless?" Gobber said. Two pairs of human eyes and the large pair of a dragon's eyes all fell on him, and suddenly his idea felt very stupid. "Instead of the Nightmare, Hiccup could face Toothless in the ring, and them Hiccup could 'train' him no problem."

All the pairs of eyes stayed on him for a moment, which began to make Gobber uncomfortable.

"That's actually a good idea." Stoick said

"No kidding. It's perfect!"

"Aw," Gobber said. "I have my moments."

_The Next Day _(Hiccup's POV)

The plan was perfect. All they had to do was convince the whole stubborn Viking tribe of Berk that their sworn enemies, the dragons, were really not all that bad. Plus, Hiccup had yet to tell his father about the queen dragon.

Was Hiccup a nervous wreck? Oh yeah.

Toothless had noticed, and had offered as much comfort as he could, but Hiccup could tell that he was just as nervous as himself. Just something about this whole thing ringed 'danger!', like Hiccup knew it was going to go wrong. Neither his father or Gobber felt it and if they did they didn't say anything.

Then the hour came when Gobber and Stoick were going to have to sneak Toothless into the stables, and Hiccup said his goodbye.

The house was quiet after the three left, and Hiccup wondered if his father and Gobber managed not to be eaten by Toothless. He seemed to trust the two, at least enough not to kill them.

He sighed and shoved open the large door to his house, hoping to get his bored mind off the final exam later. What he didn't expect, though, was to come face to face with all of the teens, Astrid included.

"Cuz!" Snotlout exclaimed "Hey man, where ya been?"

Astrid muttered something under her breath, which earned her a glare from Ruffnut. She elbowed her almost making the girl lose her balance. As Hiccup watched the two, he wondered is Astrid really wanted to be here or if everyone else had forced her.

"Dude," Tuffnut began "We're having this after party for after you kill the Nightmare. You in?"

"Uhh actually," Hiccup said "There's been a change of plans. I'm not killing the Nightmare today."

"What?" Fishlegs said. "But I was looking forward to that. The Nightmare had an extra firepower of 15!"

"Well… dad said he had a surprise. Maybe a new dragon?"

"Do you think your dad caught a Night Fury or something? That would be so awesome to kill!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Like he would ever let _him_ kill it!" All eyes turned on her "If anyone in this town caught a Night Fury they would kill it themselves. Besides, I bet Hiccup couldn't kill it if he tried!"

The teens, except for Hiccup, all glared at the girl. On the other hand, Hiccup knew everything she said was true. He literally couldn't kill Toothless even if he tried. And he hoped the village would understand that when he showed them what they could do.

"Look guys," Hiccup said, eager to get away from his peers "I'm just gonna go and do something… see you later- woah!" Before Hiccup could even finish his sentence, he was pushed up to the wall by Astrid, with her axe at his throat which was a strange reminder of yesterday.

"Do what, Hiccup? Go train with someone else?" She said with a crazed look in her eye

"Astrid! Let him go!" Ruffnut yelled. "It's his business what he does, not yours."

"No! I want to know where he goes every day!"

Hiccup groaned.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup said, his irritation and annoyance coming though his voice "I go to the fricken' blacksmith every day. You've even seen me there!"

Astrid lowered her axe, her and the rest of the teens shocked at Hiccup's reply. "Really? That's where you go?"

"Yes! What, I can't build stuff in my free time?"

"He has a point, Astrid." Tuffnut said

"Yeah, plus it's _his_ business." Ruffnut added.

Astrid put her axe away, but not without a glare towards Hiccup. She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. "If you're lying, Hiccup. I swear I will find out."

Normally Hiccup would have cracked right then and there. But too many things were going on in his head. Plus, he was mad at Astrid. So instead he shrugged, pulled himself out of her grip and walked away. Behind him, he could feel all of the teen's stares on his back.

He didn't care, for Hiccup just wanted to find his dad and go over the plan one last time.

But, he never would.

Above him, a few pieces of wool fell and landed in front of him. Hiccup looked up, and as he did, screams erupted from all round. This meant only one thing could be happening.

A raid.

_**(A/N): I really thought about ending this here, but then it wouldn't be enough words! Ugh. So anyways think of this as a late Christmas gift….**_

Vikings poured out of their small homes, weapons drawn and ready to use. Hiccup gasped and ran towards the kill ring, where Toothless was hopefully safe. This was the first raid in daylight that he had seen in a long time, ever since he was a kid. He briefly wondered why they were having a raid now, before he reached the Kill Ring, where he found his father and Gobber.

"This is probably the worst time for a raid!" Stoick exclaimed, picking up an axe, and hurtling towards a dragon, only to miss. Now Hiccup and Gobber knew this was on purpose; he didn't want to actually hurt any dragons, but to everyone else, it seemed like a miscalculation.

"Hiccup, there you are!" Stoick said as he eyed his son "What's going on?"

"Dad, I have no clue. They haven't attack in daylight for years!" Hiccup replied. "Where's Toothless?

"He's fine. But, we need to do something fast; the other Vikings are killing dragons left and right!" Gobber said, performing the same move as Stoick did just a few moments before.

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup said "But, I don't think none of them are here on their own will."

"What do ya mean?"

"There's something one their island. Toothless accidentally took me there last night. It's the biggest dragon you've ever seen!"

"Their island?" Stoick asked "So you've been to the nest?"

Hiccup nodded "Last night. That's why Toothless brought me back here. It's the only safe place he knows."

"Well, how do you get there? Maybe we can show the villagers this way!"

"No one can find it, dad. Only a dragon can…"

Gobber snapped his fingers. "That's it! We just need to stick out this raid and then we're done. We get Toothless to take us to the nest!"

"Wait, I don't think Toothless will-"

"Hiccup," Stoick said "This might be the only way."

Hiccup sighed. He knew his father was right.

"I'll try."

_**Author's Note: Man, I hate short chapters. Anyways, I will be going up to my mom's house for the next week, so I don't know if I will update or not. We will just have to see. Please hang with me!**_


	4. Village Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Toothless sat in his quiet little cell, waiting for it to open. He was anxious, not because of where he was, no, it was because of when it was. Now, dragons may not read time by the same means as humans, but he at least knew that t had been too long. By what Hiccup's father said, they should be in the ring right now. Could it be that he was betrayed? He hoped not. Then he would have to kill Hiccup's father!

That might upset Hiccup.

Toothless plopped down on the cold ground, determined to get his mind off of his worry, the silence of his prison almost lulling him to sleep. He wondered how thick the walls must have been to black out all the sounds of the village. Surely there had to be _some _noise that the other Vikings made. The only things Toothless hard was the sound of his own breathing and light footsteps… wait footsteps?

Toothless jumped up excitedly , sure that his rider was coming back. Then, he remembered the plan, which said he needed to act scary to whoever came into his cage. He needed to play the part. The hulking entrance opened slowly opened and an unknown scent hit the dragon, making him aware that this was someone who was not supposed to be here.

The dragon let out a growl at the unknown person, playing his part in the plan perfectly, even though, whoever it was, didn't seem scared.

"If Hiccup won't kill you" A female's voice said. "Then I guess I will."

Toothless ignored her words, and stepped into the light. There, he saw that the unwelcome human was nothing more than a teenager, only a little taller than Hiccup. Toothless could tell that he was not the dragon she was expecting, especially by the smell of fear that now came from her. His eyes were slits and he was showing his teeth in his growl. The scent of Hiccup was nowhere near, making the dragon point blame at her. She had taken Hiccup.

She raised her axe at him, even though it was shaky in her afraid knew there was going to be a fight. But he was not worried. He was fighting for Hiccup.

"Astrid!" Yelled another, more familiar sounding voice. The girl turned, alerting Toothless that this was her name. Hiccup, much to Toothless' relief, came stumbling in the ring. He hadn't noticed Toothless yet, who was still growling at the female. "What are you doing here? There's a raid going on!"

Astrid lifted her axe higher. This meant she was about to strike. "Hiccup! Don't ask questions! Run! It's a-"

"Oh no, Toothless!" Hiccup called, sensing that he was about to attack. He was right. The dragon opened his mouth, letting the gas build up in the back of his throat, but he never did fire, for Hiccup was in the way. The girl lowered her axe, now seeing Hiccup in between her and Toothless. She may not like him, but she wasn't going to hit him in the back of the head with her axe.

"Toothless! Calm down, buddy." Hiccup said, his words soothing Toothless' anger and worry. "She's a friend."

Toothless let his guard down some, hoping that what Hiccup had said was not a lie. It seemed everyone was now finding out about their little which only made Toothless more and more on edge. He liked it when it was just him and his rider in their little cove.

"Astrid." Hiccup said, turning back to the girl. "uh, meet Toothless… He's kind of my dragon." Toothless snorted. _His _dragon? Please, Toothless wasn't owned by Hiccup. If anything, Hiccup was _his _rider.

Then Toothless thought that Astrid was going to react in the same way his Hiccup's father did and yell. That was what he expected. Instead, she shook her head.

"You are _so_ busted."She said and turned away to run. Toothless watched in curiosity. Why had she reacted so strangely? Where was the yelling? Hiccup sighed, and ran a frustrated hand through his air.

"If you're going to go tattle to my dad," He began "Then he won't care. I mean, really? Who's going to believe that I own a Night Fury?"

Astrid slowed her run, only having made it halfway to the door of the kill ring. Apparently, what Hiccup had said made some kind of sense. As for Toothless, all of it was way over his head. He was still stuck on the fact that there was no yelling.

Hiccup let a satisfied smirk light up on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a race to save." He said, and climbed as fast as he could on Toothless, who was also confused as to where they would go. "We need to get back to the cove, buddy." He whispered. Astrid turned around and watched the two fly off in wonder. But didn't for long. And Toothless knew why. She had a chief to 'tattle' to.

_With Stoick and Gobber_

They were packing whatever they could find. With weapons from his house and now from the blacksmith, Gobber and Stoick were ready to face off against the beast that Hiccup described, however big it may be. The thought of fighting something completely unknown terrified the two men, even if they would never admit it to themselves. They already had enough trouble with dragons, but something that was powerful enough to _control _the dragons, well it had to be dangerous.

They packed axes and swords, hoping their plan would not fail. If the Queen would be destroyed, then there would be no more raids. Then maybe the dragons would act different, and the people of Berk would see what they really could do. Yes, it was a long shot, but the worst case scenario (if they managed to defeat the Queen) would be that the dragons would leave. It wasn't the best thing to imagine, but it would be better than war.

"Are you ready?" Stoick said to Gobber.

"I guess so. I wonder if Hiccup is already at the cove."

Stoick nodded "He should be, as long as he got the beast out of the kill ring."

"He should have" Gobber said with confidence. "What we really need to worry about is how were gonna get outta here without bein' noticed."

"It should be easy" The chief said as he opened the door."All we need to do is-What in Odin's name?" The Hofferson girl was at the door and she looked like she had run a mile.

"Chief Stoick!" She exclaimed. "Oh gods, thank goodness I found you!" She said.

Gobber and Stoick glanced at each other. Maybe sneaking out was going to be harder than they thought.

"What's the matter, Astrid? We need to be out there helpin'." Gobber said. Stoick had to appreciate the man's ability to lie.

"It's Hiccup! I saw him in the kill ring, and he was with this dragon. He called it his!"

Stoick's heart nearly stopped. She had found out… He glanced at Gobber, who looked shocked. The he began laughing, just like he had when Stoick told him about the cove the night before.

"Now who in the world told ya that? Hiccup wouldn't do that!" Gobber said.

"But he did! I saw him!" Astrid countered.

Many people of the village also ran up to the scene. All of the teens, plus many adults. Astrid looked at all of them in shock, just like Stoick and Gobber were

"Stoick!" One man said. "I saw yer son, and he was flying on a black dragon!"

"The raid ended as soon as he did!" Another continued.

"What's going on, Stoick?" The next one asked. The teens, who seemed to be neutral, only watched and turned their heads in the direction of whoever was speaking. All of them were confused; all except for Astrid, who was smirking at Gobber and Stoick. There was chattering all around from the mayhem if questions.

"Stop!" Ruffnut said, finally putting an end to all of the noise. "Hiccup wouldn't betray us like that. He was more than likely captured!"

Many of the villagers muttered and nodded. This seemed to be a perfect explanation to them. But to Stoick, it was the farthest thing from an explanation that it could get.

"Get everyone to Mead Hall. I'm calling a village meeting." He yelled. Everyone quieted down quickly, all staring at their chief. He seemed more angry than usual.

But the villagers all trusted their chief. He was going to lead them to victory, just like he normally did, after all he hadn't let one person die on their last search for the needed explaining, and that exactly what was going to happen.

They all left in a hurry, not only to get their explanation, but also to round up the villagers. Stoick went to leave as well, determination set on his face. Gobber grabbed him by the arm.

"Stoick, what are ya doin'?" He asked.

"Giving them all a choice. We need help to face whatever Hiccup saw, and if anyone is willing to help by our terms, well, I'll give them a chance."

"But what about Toothless and Hiccup? I'm sure no one will want to help if they know that it's a dragontheir helpin'"

Stoick shrugged. "Like I said, it's their choice."

"I hope ye know what ye doin' Stoick."

"Trust me… I don't."

_A few moments later…_

Everyone in the Village had come. Even the small children of the tribe were watching him closely, just as confused as their parents were. None of these people knew the change that was going to come. None of them knew what information Stoick withheld. They were here about Hiccup, but little did they know, that Hiccup was only a part of it all.

Stoick stood on a table, with all eyes on him. He took a deep breath, and wondered how he should start this meeting. There were so many things that needed saying, and Stoick was afraid to say half of them. For the first time, he wished he _wasn't _the chief.

He looked to Gobber, who made a motion for him to go on with his speech. It was then he decided, he needed to just come out with it. Beating around the bush would only lead to impatient Vikings.

"I found a new way to get to the dragon's nest." He said. The Vikings blinked at him, confused for a moment. What was he talking about? Weren't they there to discuss Hiccup? "Actually Hiccup found a way to get there. I'm just following his lead."

His younger brother, Spitelout, raised his hand. "But he flew off on a dragon. How can you follow his lead when he betrayed us?"

"He didn't betray us!" Ruffnut yelled out, standing. Her face was red with anger. "He was captured!"

"Both of you, quiet down!" Stoick bellowed. "Let me finish first!" Stoick glanced at everyone one more time, making sure that no one else spoke out of turn. "Hiccup found a way to the dragon's nest, and Gobber and I are going after it one last time. If any of you are willing-" Stoick was cut off by most everyone in the room raising their hands. "Hands down! If any of you are willing, I will take you. But there is a catch, and if you don't accept this catch, you do not go."

"What's the catch?" A random Viking in the back of the room yelled.

"Gobber, Hiccup and I, are not going to _kill _the dragons. We are going to free them, and free us from the raids. If any of you want to go, you must accept the fact that we are working _with _dragons." With silence over taking the room, Stoick concluded his speech. He already knew beforehand that no one would want to work with the dragons, but at least his village knew what was going on.

"Sign me up." Someone said as Stoick was leaving. He and Gobber both turned, and saw Fishlegs, who was standing.

"I'm in!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Me too." His twin sister said.

And then the strangest happened. All around Stoick and Gobber, more hands went up. It seemed like they were not the only ones wanting change. Apparently some of the village did too.

Stoick smiled "Follow me then."

The teens, all of whom, except for Astrid had decided to go, began to leave. Astrid, who was shocked at their betrayal, caught Ruffnut by the arm.

"You're going?" She asked "Even though you have to work with dragons?"

"Look around, Astrid." Ruffnut said. "We need something to happen, even if we have to work with dragons, we need to find the nest."

"But if we're working with the dragons then they won't leave!" She exclaimed

"We don't need them to leave! What we need is for the raids to stop. And besides, I actually have faith in Hiccup." Ruffnut said coldly and pulled out of Astrid's grip. She left the girl with nothing but her thoughts.

And she was thinking that it was about time she had some faith for herself.

_**Author's Note: And with that I conclude this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing this, and I don't think it's as good as most chapters normally are. Plus, it's short. Anyways, I am trying to upload as much as I can!**_


	5. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

"We're going after the Queen." Hiccup said suddenly to his dragon, who jerked back in surprise. Toothless was still used to the silence that had enveloped them ever since they reached the cove. To hear the boy talk so suddenly, well it startled Toothless. Then he registered what he had just _said. _

Go after the queen! Gods, that was suicide! Did his human even realize what he was going up against? Even with the help of his father and Gobber, nothing could stop her! Toothless had seen way too many poor dragons try and fail at it. He was not about to let that happen to his rider.

Hiccup must have sensed Toothless' discomfort, for he sighed. "I know it's a long shot. Dad doesn't believe it will work. But if we can defeat her, well maybe then the raids will stop. That might change everyone's minds."

_But you can't defeat her. _Toothless thought sadly, wishing Hiccup could understand.

"I know you think we can't beat her." Hiccup continued. "But we'll catch her by surprise. There's a raid going on back at the village, so that means there are fewer dragons to fight us. We have a chance!"

Toothless seemingly shook his head. He still didn't believe Hiccup.

"Toothless, please. We have to try." Hiccup said. Toothless gave his friend and bored look and sighed. He laid his head on one of his paws, hoping to get some rest before he had to face the Queen.

His ears twitched a couple of times as heavy footsteps reached them. He expected this, seeing as Gobber and Stoick were supposed to show up, but as the footsteps got closer, Toothless realized there were way too many of them.

He sprung up, alerting Hiccup that something was wrong. Who in the world was coming? It sounded like a Viking army!

"Dude!" A young male voice said. Toothless spun around. "_This _is your dragon! Man, I am so jealous."

"Tuffnut?" Hiccup said. Did he know this boy?

Toothless growled him, not trusting the new scent.

"Relax, Toothless." Stoick said. "He's on our side." The dragon looked around, and noticed the hundreds of Vikings that had come to the cove. They all had countless weapons, though none of them looked threatening. In fact, they weren't looking at him in anger or malice like he had seen them before.

They all looked peaceful. If that was even possible.

"Dad?" Hiccup said in shock. "What are all these people doing here?"

"We're here to help, Cuz!" Snotlout said, coming up to the front of the crowd. "Dude, freeing every dragon in Berk?This is going to be awesome!"

"Uhm, You do realize that you're going to be working with dragons, right?" Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless. "You all do realize this, right?" He asked everyone else.

"Duh, we're not-Woah, is that a Night Fury?" Snotlout said, running up to Toothless, who still looked threatening with his slitted eyes. It was obvious that he didn't trust any of the people here.

"Calm down Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless growled at Snotlout. "These guys are here to help us."

"Toothless? Why'd you name him Toothless?" A female voice said from behind Hiccup. "He has teeth you know."

Hiccup turned around and came face to face with Ruffnut, who was looking at Toothless with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, is everyone in the village here?"

"Pretty much." Ruffnut shrugged. "Astrid didn't come and the elder, of course. But pretty much everyone else is here."

"Why?"

"Because we trust you. "

"Plus, if you've got your dad on your side, then we know you've got something." Tuffnut finished. Hiccup looked at his dad and the rest of his Viking tribe. They were willing to work with dragons, just for him. And that made Hiccup feel good for once.

He turned to address everyone.

"Okay." Hiccup said, raising his voice so everyone could hear him. "So, the first thing you need to know, is that we might not win. Toothless here is sure of that. Does everyone accept this?"

"We're Vikings!" Someone said. "It's an occupational hazard!" People laughed in response.

"Then good. But I think we're all going to have our hands full. I don't know if anyone the dragons are going to attack us. If they do, we fight back. Just try not to kill any of them. Every got that?" Most people nodded. "Good. The main problem we're going to have is the Queen."

"Queen?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, Queen. This thing is huge, and it controls the dragons. That's why we get raided. Because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back the dragons get eaten themselves."

Many people gasped. But one Viking raised his hand.

"How did ya find the Queen?" He asked.

"Toothless and I got caught with some dragons while they were bringing food back. A Gronkle didn't bring but a tiny fish, and the Queen…. Well, you can guess what happened."

People glanced at each other worriedly. For a second, Hiccup thought they were going to leave. But no one did.

"If we attack her, we're going to need two kinds of attacks. That way, if she beats one, we still have a backup. Maybe some of us can go on ships, and other can fly on dragons or something."

Hiccup was quiet, and waited for the explosion of replies. It came quicker than he expected, and he could only catch a little bit of what everyone said.

"Quiet!" Stoick bellowed. The noise silenced itself. "How many of you all want to be on the dragons in the air."

The teens raised their hands, and a few men. That made Hiccup happy. All and all, it was a greater amount of people than Hiccup expected.

"Alright then."' He said. "Any of you who wants to fly, come with me." Hiccup turned to his father. "Dad, did we capture any dragons in the last raid?"

"Some should be in the nets. With everyone gone, I know they're still there."

"Ok good." Hiccup said. He motioned for his group of ten or so people to follow him. "We're going back to the village to get some dragons. I'll help you train them. Come on Toothless."

Toothless took a minute to follow, for he was still being stared at by Tuffnut and Snotlout, but when he walked with Hiccup, he felt as if they might be able to win this fight.

That's all that mattered.

_Meanwhile back in the village…_

Astrid looked around Berk, the home of dragon hating Vikings. The place was empty. Only the small children and the elder remained. How could this have happened?, she wondered. When Stoick said that Vikings would have to work with dragons, she thought no one would agree. Then when people raised their hands, she didn't think more people would go.

But it seemed everyone was going to the dragons nest… with the dragons. Astrid shook her head as she eyed the empty village. This was betrayal to her, even after the short moment when Astrid thought Hiccup was right. Maybe everyone else thought it was okay to go travelling with the enemy, but she knew better.

"What are you still doing here, dear?" A voice said. Astrid turned, wondering who in the world could be talking to her, but there was no one. "I'm down here." Astrid looked down and saw the elder looking up at her.

"Oh hello" She said as pleasantly as she could. "How are you?"

"I'm curious." She said. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with everyone else off to the nest?"

Astrid scoffed. "With those betrayers? No."

The elder sighed as if she expected this answer. "Come with me, dear. We need to talk."

"What about?" She said

"You are still set in the old ways. You still hate dragons, when everyone else has moved on."

"But dragons are supposed to be hated!"Astrid exclaimed "It's what we've been taught, it's all we know!"

"It's all _you_ know."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone else gave the dragons a second chance. They did something you couldn't. And you can't accept that." The elder said "And they all trust Hiccup. If I'm correct, you hate him because I chose him over you in the dragon arena."

"Yeah, I do hate him for that. He didn't deserve to win."

"Oh yes he did. Did you not see him in the ring? He never hurt one dragon, yet he could bering them down. I saw something in that boy that I didn't see in any of the other trainees. You included."

"What? What in the world could you have seen?"

''Change." The elder said. "You represent the past. You are so set in this time that dragons are evil, that you don't see anything but your point. Hiccup is the future. He knows what right, and you don't. I think you should change that."

With that, the elder walked away, leaving Astrid to think. Had she really been so stubborn as to not accept change? With Hiccup, and with the village? Had she really been that way?

She looked around her and sighed. Maybe it was time for change.

Then a growl came from behind her. The girl raised her axe and swiftly turned around, coming face to face with Hiccup's dragon. Her instincts told her to strike. It was a dragon, after all, but the elder's words still echoed in her head.

_Change, _She thought, _I need to change. That means not killing someone's dragon. _

Slowly, and to the dragon's shock, she lowered her axe to the point of dropping it. There she stood completely at the mercy of a Night Fury, though now he didn't look angry. Just curious.

"Toothless!" The familiar voice of Hiccup called. "Where'd you go, buddy?"

"Uh, he's over here, Hiccup!" Astrid called, not able to keep the slight edge from her voice. She heard Hiccup curse and his footsteps coming towards her.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" He said, almost like he was scolding the dragon. "We need to help the others with the training. Not attempt to kill people." He began to pull Toothless, "Sorry, Astrid. We'll be going now." Astrid sighed, almost knowing she was letting her chance of change go.

"Is there any more room for people to help?" She asked, just as Hiccup had turned the dragon around. Hiccup stopped and turned towards her, almost like he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You want to help?"Hiccup asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"…Yes. I think I need to change. This is the first step, I guess." She replied.

"Okay… ship or dragon?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to the nest in two ways. On a ship and on a dragon. Which do you want?"

"Ship." She said "Definitely ship."

Hiccup nodded. "Go down to the docks. I'm sure Dad is there waiting."

Astrid nodded and ran off, hoping she made the right decision. Hiccup, meanwhile, looked at Toothless with shock all over his face.

"I'm not the only one that thought that was weird, right?" The boy asked Toothless, who was still staring after Astrid curiously. He shook his head and walked off, making Hiccup follow.

"Hey, wait up-!" Hiccup called, running after his friend who seemed to know the way to the kill ring all too well.

All of the teens and Vikings had gathered in the arena, where five of the needed dragons were. Gobber was hoping to be able to bring the others that had been captured in the raid, if any were captured. Right now, he had to teach everyone the basics.

"Alright, everyone." Hiccup said, "The first thing to win a dragon's trust is to drop all your weapons." There were some uneasy mutters at that. "I know, I know," Hiccup continued "Standing in front of a dragon with no weapon is scary, but come on, what if you were released from prison and came face to face with someone who had a weapon, would you trust them?"

Everyone said no, and slowly all their weapons fell to the floor with a crash. Hiccup gathered them all (with some effort on his part) and hauled them to the corner. Then, he released the Gronkle, planning to do this with one dragon at a time.

Everyone tensed as the dragon circled around the arena, but when it smelled no weapons on the humans, he landed on the ground, looking at everyone even more closely. It took him a minute to realize there was no threat.

"Who wants the first try?" Hiccup asked. No one raised their hands. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you as long as you don't attack them."

A hand timidly went up, and Fishlegs pushed through the crowd. "I-I'll try." He said. Hiccup smiled and walked over to him. He handed over to Fishlegs a piece of grass, which he told him to approach the Gronkle with.

Fishlegs did so, but very slowly and not so quietly. The Gronkle sniffed him, but did nothing.

"Good job, Fishlegs." Hiccup said, who had been watching from afar. "Now scratch it him with it."

"The grass?" Fishlegs said questioningly.

"Oh yeah, all dragons love that stuff. It's like their catnip." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs was nervous, but he trusted Hiccup, so he gingerly held out the grass, and began to stroke it against the snout of the dragon. Everyone gasped as the dragon seemed to enjoy it, even nuzzling its new friend.

"See?" Hiccup said smugly. "Nothing to be afraid of." Everyone clapped, their faces showing pure awe and Hiccup let out the next dragon, which was the Zippleback. It zoomed across the arena before befriending the twins.

The Nightmare bonded with Snotlout, while the Nadder had yet to find anyone to bond with. Only a few of the older Vikings were left, who had bonded with the five dragons Gobber brought. It all went too well, and Hiccup began to worry that all the bad luck they had been missing while planning for the fight, was going to come back on them when they battled the Queen.

He sighed and tried to shake the thoughts out of his head when they met everyone else at the docks. Toothless nudged him gently with his head, comforting his rider. Hiccup gave him a smile, but there was a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

_**Author's Note: So, I got a review talking about the pairings in this story, and to be honest, I really had no pairings in mind. I guess I was going to just let the reader's mind go wild with whoever they think would look good together. I used to be a huge romance person, but I guess I grew out of it. And anyone who had reviewed, added this story to their story alert or favorited this story, I really appreciate it. I'm glad this story had such a positive reaction, and I'm glad I got so far with it!**_

_**Please bear with me for the fight scenes because I've actually never written one in full before. So, I'm going to warn you ahead of time, it will suck!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


	6. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

"Are you ready, Dad?" Hiccup asked, standing in front of the large fleet of ships that had gathered. His father was doing the same, but unlike himself, his father had the look of a warrior on his face, he looked like the warrior who always won. And his dad _always _won.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Hiccup." Stoick replied. "Do you think we'll win?"

"I have no idea. I just want to get this over with."

"Those people are expecting you to lead them, you know. Can you do that?"

Hiccup sighed. "I'll try…"

The two lapsed into silence, where they watched the scene below them. Everyone Hiccup and Stoick knew was down there. They were packing weapons and catapults, used to fight the Queen. The dragons were chattering and nudging their newfound friends, while Vikings seemed to be trying to get a closer look at them.

"Dad…" Hiccup said a sudden fear rising within him. "I don't think I can do this. I can't fight, I can't use a weapon…. What if I'm leading these guys to their death?"

"Son, I know for a _fact _you can do this. There's not a doubt in my mind. Yes, you can't use a weapon, but you have Toothless. And I know that together you two can face anything."

"But they can't" Hiccup said, gesturing to the men below. "What if I'm not there, what if I can't help them."

"Don't think about the what ifs Hiccup. You can do this. I know it." Stoick said. "Now, let's get going."

Hiccup sighed, his instincts telling him not to go on that ship. He was scared, he would admit it, but none of the people around him seemed to be. They were all so brave.

Then Hiccup came face to face with Toothless, and saw all of his own fear, but multiplied. Toothless, the dangerous Night Fury, was just as scared as he was. Hiccup sighed and scratched his dragon. If they were going to die, they would die together.

"You ready, buddy?"

The dragon looked at him with his poisonous green eyes. Hiccup gave him a sad smile, and hopped on. And then they all flew off, the dragons and the ships, ready to face the queen.

"Well, it looks like we're leading, bud." Hiccup said, clicking Toothless' tail into position as they flew. The dragons had to go rather slow, since they had to be followed by ships. This made the waiting even more unbearable for Hiccup and Toothless.

They reached the fog hours later, and led the ships through the rocks below. Behind him, Hiccup could hear his friends talking about the next battle to come. They sounded excited. He sighed at their ignorance. No one really knew what they were up against.

"We're here!" Yelled his father from below him, as Toothless landed and Hiccup hopped onto the pebbled ground below. The other dragons landed as well, and their riders all got off to help with the weapons and catapults needed to be brought ashore.

"This is it." Stoick said as the last tweak was set on a catapult. He raised his hand. "No matter how this ends, it ends today!" He exclaimed, closing his fist.

Giant rocks the size of men were hurtled at the giant volcano in front of them. Four holes were blasted in its side, and millions of dragons spilled out. Hiccup and the men all ducked, waiting for the onslaught in numbers of the dragon's gave.

"Is that it?" Gobber said.

"No. The monster's still inside." Hiccup replied. He had good timing too, because then, a giant roar blasted out of each of the holes and cracks began to form on the volcano. "And she's angry!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Mount your dragons! If you go down and you're okay help with the grounded attack!" Hiccup quickly jumped on Toothless as the giant beast broke through the volcano. He was about to lift off when Stoick grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup! I don't think our weapons will hurt that thing!" He yelled, his eyes not leaving the beast. Hiccup looked at the catapults, an idea popping into his mind.

"Keep some of the dragons on the ground and light the catapults. It might hurt her!" Hiccup said, and flew up into the air. He noticed below that the Viking men who had bonded with a dragon stayed on the ground to light each catapult as all the teens raced into the air. Hiccup wished that the teens would have stayed instead, seeing as the ground was more than likely safer than the air on a dragon, but it was their choice. And Hiccup let them do what they thought was right.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Try to find a weak spot and fire there! Fishlegs, Snotlout, distract it from Tuffnut and Ruffut!"

"Got it!" They all exclaimed. Tuff and Ruff circled the dragon, while Snotlout and Fishlegs stayed around its eyes, making sure to keep all six of them on them.

"Hiccup, I don't think this thing has a-woah!" Tuffnut yelled, as they barely missed being hit by a flaming catapult. Their dragon swerved and crashed into the queen, causing her to flick her head where they landed. Tuff and Ruff fell from their dragons, but Snotlout and Hiccup raced to the scene. Hiccup caught Tuffnut, and Snotlout got Ruffnut. Toothless and Snotlout's dragon gently dropped the two, who were very disoriented, on the ground.

"Help the men on the ground you two!" Hiccup called. "Snotlout, keep distracting it. I'll find the blind spot." Snotlout nodded, as Hiccup and Toothless flew away, hoping to find something to use against the Queen.

Then Hiccup heard clanking noises. Snotlout and Fishlegs were hitting their shields to keep the Queen confused. It was a smart thing to do, until their own dragons began to get affected. The two fell to the ground, unhurt, but shaken up.

"Oh great." Hiccup muttered. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."

Toothless snorted in response, and they dove in the sky, hitting the dragon in random places. It roared as the combined force of the catapults and Toothless' flames knocked her off balance. She stood once more, and whipped her tail, hitting Toothless and Hiccup. They flew into some rocks, and, just to make sure the two were dead, the Queen blew fire where they lay.

Everyone watched in a mixture of horror and shock as they watched the scene. A silence hung over them as the queen roared in victory. As they watched this, the Vikings' faces turned into that of anger, as dragons returned to the island to see the scene.

The dragons felt much like the Vikings did. The Night Fury was the only one that stood up to the Queen for them, the only one who never was fully under her control. With him dead, their hope of freedom was gone too.

Stoick bellowed, but not in sadness, in rage. He pushed past the Vikings, and up to a huge Nightmare. He climbed on it, the dragon making no objections, and the two mounted in the air. Other Vikings did the same, their rage giving them and the dragons something in common. They had someone to fight for, and they planned on winning. The Queen, shocked by the fact that she could not control her subjects any more, had no counter attack.

Fireballs flew in all different directions, some shot by the Queen, but most by the Vikings and their new dragons.

With the attack of the two races, the Queen fell to the ground with a giant thud, not getting up. The Vikings jumped off their new pets, now knowing that the Queen was down.

They had won, but didn't cheer. Hiccup never came out of his ashes, and they all knew one thing. He was dead. Stoick wished it wasn't so, even as the Vikings and dragons gathered around him, who looked grief-stricken.

"We're so sorry, Stoick" Gobber said, his heart heavy. He patted his friend's back.

The grief hung over them so thick, that no one noticed the giant dragon standing up from behind them. Or the angry glare it gave. The Queen opened her mouth, her ugly face visibly damaged, and prepared to shoot the Vikings.

But she never did.

The whistle of the Night Fury was the only thing that was heard before the Queen was blasted with purple flames, the gas in her mouth igniting. The Vikings all turned, hope in them that Hiccup had returned. They saw a black blur, and the sound of cheering, before there was another, blast, knocking the Queen on the ground.

She got up, and roared.

"Come on!" The voice of Hiccup yelled. "Is that the best you can do?" And then the sound of Toothless roaring as well.

The Vikings on the ground cheered, happy that Hiccup was alive. Toothless and Hiccup both flew in sync, knocking the Queen down again and again, each time it taking longer for her to get back up. Finally, the Queen shot back at the two, which they avoided, but used to dive back down and hit her once more right between the eyes.

She fell, and this time, she didn't get back up.

Hiccup breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but still flew up into the air, just to be safe. He still felt a little dizzy from his near-death experience. He and Toothless had hit them, but Hiccup made it so that the blow wasn't too hard, and Toothless repaid him by shielding Hiccup from the flames of the Queen.

But as he flew higher, and the adrenaline in his body left him, he began to feel worse. Dark spots danced in his vision, and his grip on Toothless' saddle became looser. Finally he passed out, falling off of Toothless as he did.

Toothless had not expected Hiccup to pass out. When they had survived the last crash, Hiccup was dazed, but Toothless thought that was because of his near death experience. Anyone would be dazed from what they had been through. As he fell, Toothless realized that Hiccup must have hit his head, or gotten back up in to the air way too quickly.

He only had a moment to beat himself up over the fact that he had not noticed that Hiccup was hurt, for he need to save him.

The dragon flapped his wings as hard as he could, ignoring the Viking's screams from down below him. They were watching this, and Toothless only wished he had his tail back, just so he could save Hiccup. He was using every ounce of his concentration to fly, only to realize that it was fruitless.

Hiccup was falling head first, and Toothless was only close enough to get his foot. The ground was getting closer and closer, and Toothless knew that he couldn't speed up anymore. The only way he could save Hiccup, was to hurt him.

Toothless hated himself as he reached his head down, and bit Hiccup's foot hard. Toothless felt like throwing up at the taste of blood in his mouth, and he kept reminding himself that this was the only way. He pulled Hiccup into his arms with a jerk of his head, trying not to look at Hiccup's mangled foot.

They both landed on the ground hard, with Toothless spreading out a wing to protect the both of them. He hit Hiccup's damaged foot once and cringed at the moan the boy made.

As soon as the two stopped skittering on the ground, Toothless laid his head down on the ground. He passed out soon after, just as Hiccup did, the severity of what he had done crashing down on him.

_**Author's Note: That was really hard to right, and even though I finished it, and it had all the parts I wanted it to have, I still think it sucks and it is WAY too short. I have about one or two chapters left, and I hope they are better than this. Still, be nice with the reviews because I don't feel so good about this one chapter, but no matter how many times I write it, it just ends the same way. Sorry it's short and crappy, but it does get the point across. The next couple of chapters are going to focus on Stoick and Toothless mostly, and the changes in the village. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. The Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

This moment should have been happy for the dragons and Vikings. They should be cheering, laughing and congratulating Hiccup on his job well done.

Instead they were watching him fall to the ground.

Toothless was chasing him, and everyone could tell he was going as fast as he could bu couldn't reach him. Soon they would both hit the ground and actually be dead. Their hero had returned, even for a moment, but now he was taken away again by a fall.

Toothless inched closer and Stoick silently pleaded for him to reach Hiccup. They were coming close to the ground now, so close the Stoick had no idea if Toothless could even pull up in time.

He then realized that Toothless was never going to be able to reach Hiccup. The ground was too close and they were going too fast for him to catch up. The only way to save Hiccup, who was falling head first, was to pull him by his foot and grab him quickly.

He knew that Hiccup would more than likely lose that foot, he would be in pain, but he didn't want him _dead_. The dragon understood that too, as he did exactly what Stoick was thinking. Many people gasped, and through it all everyone heard Toothless moan, as if it were hurting him more than Hiccup.

They crashed landed somewhere across the island, and Stoick was the first to begin searching. It only took them a few minutes to find the two, but when they did, they found Toothless right next to Hiccup. Stoick wasn't going to separate them.

"Get them both to the boats." He ordered. "We'll tend to Hiccup there, but keep the dragon near."

"But, Stoick" A random Viking said. "Didn't ya see? The dragon did this to yer son."

"He did it to save him. And I think it hurt him more than it did Hiccup."

"I guess so, but what are we goin' to do about the other-"

"Let the other dragons follow us to Berk. They deserve to have a good rest after all this."

The Viking nodded, and spread Stoick's order around. They all worked together to get both Hiccup and Toothless to the boats, not letting the two get more than five feet apart.

No one seemed angry at the dragon for injuring Hiccup, and that was the thing Astrid failed to understand. Everyone had seen him nearly bite Hiccup's leg off, yet no one seemed to be mad. She shook her head as she saw the thing lying by Hiccup, who was being worked on.

"Fishlegs," She said. "Why isn't anyone angry at the Night Fury?"

The boy turned to her; all of the other teens watching the scene unfold in front of them. "You really don't get it, do you?" He said.

"Get what? The thing tried to bite his leg off!"

"No, Astrid. Toothless _saved _Hiccup. When they were falling Toothless couldn't get to him by trying to catch Hiccup. The only thing he could go was grab his leg and try to make the fall a little softer."

"How do you know that's what the dragon was thinking? How do you know that he didn't just want to be even with Hiccup for taking his tailfin?" Astrid said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because when Toothless bit Hiccup," Ruffnut said. "Toothless felt more pain."

Astrid blinked a few times, shocked by the answer. All of the teens walked away, confident that they had made their point.

Astrid looked back in forth from Hiccup to Toothless. Hiccup, who the Vikings were now working on, looked visibly in pain, even though he was knocked out. Toothless looked even worse. The dragon's body was tense, as if he wanted to spring on the men who were working on Hiccup. His eyes, which were still shut, were twisted up.

In a way, Toothless looked more hurt than Hiccup, even though there was nothing wrong with him. Astrid bit her lip and went on with loading Vikings on the ship. She felt bad, not only for Hiccup, but for the guilty dragon on the ship next to her.

"Do you think he's gonna lose that leg?" Astrid heard Tuffnut say from behind her.

"I hope not." His sister replied.

"But wouldn't it be the best battle scar!" Snotlout said

"And the worst feeling to walk." Fishlegs said. "Those things hurt."

"I've heard about them." Astrid said, joining a conversation for the first time. "It takes people a long time to get used to a prosthetic."

The teens stared at her for a moment, baffled at the fact that she was actually talking normally with them. Then they all continued their conversation, Astrid actually feeling normal for once.

_Back In Berk_

"He lost the leg." Stoick said as he walked into Gobber's blacksmith. Gobber, who was working on something looked up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently Toothless hit his leg when they got to the ground. That pretty much done it."

"Well, I don't think Toothless could have really done much. Poor thing still hasn't woken up."

"He's close to it though, I saw him moving not too long ago. I hate to be the one person that's there when he does though. I have a feeling he's not going to be too happy of the fact that Hiccup has no lower left leg."

"Ah, he'll be fine. Just explain it to him. The thing seems to understand us."

"I suppose so." Stoick said. "Do you think you could make Hiccup a new leg?"

"Well, I expected this. I'm makin' Toothless a new saddle so that way Hiccup can have two, I'll make it where his new leg fits into this one perfectly."

"Thanks Gobber." Stoick said and went into a silence.

"Hiccup will be fine, Stoick. You'll see."

Stoick sighed "I'm just worried about how he'll react to having his leg gone."

"The boy's strong. He'll make it." Gobber said reassuringly. "Plus he's got his best friend the Night Fury if he ever needs him."

Stoick shook his head and told his friend goodbye, walking outside into the new Berk.

_A Few Days Later_

Toothless groaned at the stiffness of his body. What in the world had he done to feel this bad? He rolled over and opened his eyes to get himself a good look at his new surroundings. He saw wood, a fire, and furniture. He blinked a few times just to make sure what he was seeing was true. He was in a human house!

He sprung up as fast as he could, clearing the haze from his mind. He remembered the fight with the Queen, and Hiccup's fall. Where was Hiccup? Was he okay?

He took a deep breath though his nose, trying to find Hiccup's scent. It was all around him, strong but with metal mixing in with it. He searched the room for the origin of the scent and found it in the bed right in front of him.

He walked up to his human and sniffed him. He jumped at the continuous scent of the metal and bit the covers that were on top of Hiccup. He pulled them back and saw that Hiccup's lower left was gone and in its place a metal leg. _**(AN: It looks the same as the movie.) **_He sniffed it a couple of times before moaning.

He had done this. Never in his life had he felt so guilty, not even when the Zippleback was eaten by the Queen.

"Don't feel bad, Toothless." Said the voice of Hiccup's father "You did what you had to."

Toothless shifted his gaze over to Stoick, who had been standing in the doorway. He tilted his head to the side, hoping that Stoick would understand and tell him what he meant.

"I saw what you did when you two were falling, and I'm glad you did it instead of letting Hiccup die." Stoick reached out his hand and patted Toothless on the head, which the dragon had no objection to. "Now come on," the chief said smiling. "I have to show what you missed." Toothless casted a worried glance at Hiccup. "Don't worry; Hiccup will be fine while you're gone."

The dragon reluctantly left Hiccup's side, his curiosity winning over his worry. Stoick opened the door to the house they were in, and revealed a totally different Berk.

Dragon's flew all around the sky, as if Berk was their nest. Some sat on rooftops or walked on the ground, nuzzling and crooning at humans whom they had bonded with. In the middle of the village, was a giant bowl of fish, one that many dragons were crowned around and ate from.

Many humans turned around and smiled at Toothless, congratulating him for a job well done. He walked through the village, with Stoick in tow, and found that everyone was happy he was awake. He turned around and gave Stoick a confused glance.

The man laughed. "Dragon's are welcome here ever since we killed the Queen together. You and Hiccup have been out for a few days now."

Toothless looked around in awe for a few more moments before the scent of fish hit his nose. It was then he realized how _hungry _he was. He bounded up to the bowl of fish in the middle of the village and ate until his heart's content. Many men laughed at the scene. Soon Toothless was finished and walked back up to the chief's house.

If Hiccup wasn't awake tomorrow, he would come back out. He liked the new Berk.

Toothless walked back in the house and pushed open the large door with his nose. He walked up to Hiccup's bed and sniffed the boy one last time, and heard a slight groan. Toothless pulled back. Was it possible that Hiccup was waking up? Toothless wiggled in excitement.

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly and a groan escaped the boy's lips. "I feel like I've been trampled by a Gronkle." He sat up. "Make that two Gronkles."

Toothless crooned and nudged the boy with his nose.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. "What are you doing here buddy?" He said, as Toothless began to lick him. "Did Dad let you sneak in?"

Toothless shook his head, and pointed his head in the direction of the door.

"You want me to go outside?" Hiccup asked, "What's so special about-oh."

Toothless looked back when Hiccup stopped talking and noticed that Hiccup was pulling the covers off his bed as he was talking. He had stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw that his foot was missing. He took deep breaths as Toothless watched him sympathetically. He nudged Hiccup and brought his arm around his neck.

Hiccup tried to stand up, only to put more pressure on his friend as they walked towards the door.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said, putting his handle on the door's handle. He opened it, only to be met by the sight that Toothless had seen not too long ago.

"What… is going on?" He asked, finally emerging from his house. Toothless smiled as he looked around him in wonder. "I knew it. I'm dead."

Stoick, who had been coming up to the house, laughed as he got to his son and patted him on his shoulder.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He said with a smile. "So, what do you think?" He gestured towards Berk. "Toothless here just went back inside from seeing it."

"What happened, Dad? Everything's is-"

"Hey look!" A Viking said. "It's Hiccup and Toothless!"

Many people began to run towards them and a crowd formed itself around the three people as Hiccup continued looked around him in shock.

"Everyone has their own dragon because of you. After you and Toothless passed out we welcomed them into the village. Everything has been going fine."

"Wow… This is amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Not as amazing as yer designs." Gobber said, pushing through a few Vikings to get to Hiccup. "It took me forever to recreate them."

"Recreate? What do you-"

"Well, I thought you deserved a new saddle for what the both of ya done. And, it fits yer new foot perfectly, which I made fer ya. What do ya think?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I might make a few tweaks."

Everyone laughed.

"Dude! You're alive!" Someone said from behind Hiccup, who Toothless recognized as Tuffnut.

"Yeah… I'm alive." Hiccup said.

"With good timing too." Ruffnut, who was beside her brother, said. "We're all going flying in a minute, you want to come?"

Hiccup turned to Gobber "Is the saddle ready?"

"Oh yeah. It's at the blacksmith."

"I'll get it!" Ruffnut exclaimed, hopping on the Zippleback they had bonded with.

"No, I will!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he followed her.

"I will!"

"No me!"

"How about I get it?" Hiccup said with a smirk on his face. "I need to test this thing out anyways. You ready for some falls, Toothless?"

The dragon rolled his eyes and they all walked off.

Stoick watched them with a large smile. He had a permanent feeling for his son, one that he never thought would go away.

Pride.

_**Author's Note: I'm done! I hoped you all liked this, because I loved writing it. Anyways, I am going to be writing other stuff for the next few days and reading a lot. **_

_**This chapter was weird to write because I had a huge case of the hiccups while writing them. I thought that was funny.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this to their story alerts, I really appreciated it! **_


End file.
